Weyard School
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Hans, un joven responsable y dievrtido, hermano de Matt, un irresponsable desobligado que no le importa mucho. uno deberá aprender muchas cosas, el otro, aprender que no debe cambiar para conseguir el amor de su vida.


Yo: Antes del disclaimer, una aclaración. Nop, Chris sigue siendo mi novia, pero quería completar un HaibakuxFabia aunque no fuese el prota. PERDÓNAME JESUSST TT-TT

Chris: Y más aún porque te gusta Fabia

Shun: QUÉ? LO MATO!

Fabia: Pero si le rechazo, estará... su amiguita.

Rin: Adivinen qué fic va a ser...

Yo: Será mi... PRIMER FIC DE GOLDEN SUN XD

Shun: Qué?

Matt: Oooohhh Siii! (aires de grandeza)

**Disclaimer: Golden Sun no me pertenece**

Temática: Será un fic estilo escolar con todos los personajes de todos los juegos de Golden Sun en su versión de jóvenes, así que no se confundan.

Parejas Confirmadas (por el momento): MattxKaris, HansxNadia, TerryxSveta, IvanxMia, AmitixHimi.

Parejas leves: GaretxMia, AmitixKaris, MattxHimi, FélixxMia, AlexxNadia, KenxSole.

Ken: En serio?

Yo: Serás uno de los malos

Ken: Justo como lo demanda mi papel

* * *

La preparatoria de Weyard se caracteriza por sus estudios pre-universitarios al implementar nuevas materias más difíciles que son sin duda un verdadero incentivo para desarrollar competencias.

Pero también por sus diversiones, su gente y sus relaciones sociales.

Y dos hermanos vivirán para contarlo.

Sobre todo desde su casa...

- MATT, LEVÁNTATE! - gritó Hans vestido en pijamas blancas aventándole varias cosas a su hermano (no me maten por eso, al menos son familia! TTOTT)

- Onni-chan, ya! - dijo Matt tratando de levantarse

- PUES LEVÁNTATE YA, ES TU PRIMER DÍA!

- nunca te vi tan emocionado en tu primer día de clases - Dijo Matt levantándose y quitándose la cobija

- Pues bien, es lo mejor que me ha... OH POR DIOS, PONTE ALGO! HAY CHICAS AQUÍ! - gritó Hans sonrojado al ver la desnudez de Matt

- Sólo hay una y es Kaa-sama! - dijo Matt (Kaa-sama o Okaa-sama es mamá)

- PERO AÚN ASÍ! - Gritó Hans aventándole la ropa de Matt hacia él.

- Ya, papá! - dijo Matt con sarcasmo y se empezó a vestir cuando Hans se fue molesto.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderá? - gritó Hans

- No deberías ser tan duro con él - dijo la mamá de Hans

- Pero ha estado peor desde que... - dijo Hans molesto y su semblante de enojo cambió a uno de dolor y empezó a sollozar

- Tu padre no querría verte así - dijo la mamá de Hans y le acarició el rostro - Tu padre te dio la responsabilidad de cuidar de tu hermanito.

- Pero mi padre por qué? - dijo Hans triste - Habiendo muchos hombres que merecían morir, por qué mi padre?

- Hablan de papá? - dijo Matt dentro del cuarto y salió de ello completamente vestido - Hablan de él, no?

- Si - dijo la mamá de Hans y Matt

- Al menos él podía domarme - dijo Matt - Tú no le llegas ni a los talones - dijo molesto yéndose de la casa

- NO ES PARA QUE ME INSULTES! - gritó Hans furioso

- NO ERES MI PADRE! - gritó Matt

Y así siguieron hasta que se fueron y cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

- Ojalá Matt admitiera que sólo quiere protegerlo como su hermano - dijo la mamá de los chicos - creo que ya es hora de dejar a la mamá fuera de tema.

Ya en el camino a la escuela

- Tu por lo menos sigues vivo por él! - gritó Hans - Y ¿por qué no soportas que antes de morir me diera la responsabilidad de ti?

- ¡PORQUE TÚ NO TE PARECES EN NADA A ÉL! HAS HECHO COSAS PEORES! - Le recriminó Matt

- ¿CÓMO CUALES? - gritó Hans

- Una vez le metiste mano a una inocente muchacha! - gritó Matt

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- Ya deja de negarlo - dijo Matt

- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, MATTHEW! - gritó Hans más que furioso y golpeó a Matt en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo.

- ... - Matt con la boca abierta mirando a Hans - Nunca me habías dicho así...

- Acostúmbrate! - dijo Hans con un tono de frialdad en su voz y se fueron ambos a la escuela

Ya en la escuela

- Se ve bonito - dijo Matt contento y miró a Hans - Qué te parece, vamos a alguna parte? - dijo sonriendo pero Hans no estaba contento con Matt - Te herí? - dijo Preocupado y Hans lo dejó y miró la lista de asistencia - Mira, si te herí en algo, tienes qué decírmelo!

- ... - Hans mirando la lista de grupos

- Hans... -

- Si! - dijo Hans feliz - Me tocó en un grupo lejos de tí.

- Qué? - dijo Matt sintiendo como si un cuchillo le apuñalara en su corazón - P-pero... ¿ya no me quieres?

- Escucha - dijo Hans - Mientras estemos aquí no serás mi hermano y no lo divulgues! No me hagas pasa vergüenza con mis amigos.

- P-pero... - dijo Matt triste - Es por lo de la acusación, verdad?

- no fue esa tonta acusación - dijo Hans - Es todo! Siempre me avergüenzas como hermano haciendo cosas indebidas, como si nada te lo tomaras en serio.

- P-pero... puedo cambiar - dijo Matt convencido

- Ya es tarde - dijo Hans - Tu te lo buscaste. - en eso sonó el timbre - Mejor me largo. Nos vemos, Matthew - en eso se fue molesto y dijo para sí - Es hora de que aprendas a vivir sin mí.

- Hans... - dijo Matt casi llorando

Ya en el salón 10

Matt estaba en un pupitre llorando silenciosamente por lo que le dijo Hans. ¿Es en serio lo que le dijo? ¿No quiere reconocer la hermandad con Matt por vergüenza? Como sea, se hundía cada vez más en su depresión hasta que...

- Oye, niño - dijo una voz dulce atrayendo la atención de Matt - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Eh? - dijo Matt mirándola y vio a una niña linda de unos bonitos ojos azules, cabello verde y coleta en su cabello con un lindo vestido que le sonreía.

- ¿Qué pasó? Por qué estás llorando? - dijo al niña sonriéndole a Matt

- Mi hermano me odia por ser como soy - dijo Matt llorando - Lo mejor para mi será cambiar mi forma de ser.

- Y por qué? - dijo la niña - Tal vez no seas tan malo como eres en verdad.

- Por favor - dijo Matt - Hago muchas travesuras, destruyo la casa, hago desastres con las visitas, molesto a mi mamá, siempre me desnudo dentro de casa para molestar a mi hermano... de hecho, soy una persona desobligada... eso quiero cambiar...

- Vaya... - dijo la niña de manera decepcionada, pero... - "LO AMO, LO AMO! TTUTT" - pensó para sus adentros - "Espera, no puedes, tienes pareja!"

- Qué pasa?

- Nada - dijo la niña abrazando a Matt - No tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser, eres un buen joven tal y como eres, sólo tienes que mejorar.

- Pero... - dijo Matt llorando - No quiero que me odie mi hermano...

- Tranquilo - dijo la niña besando la mejilla de Matt, haciendo que este sonriera sonrojado un poco y de paso le limpió las lágrimas - Eres una persona perfecta como eres, con todo y defectos... así como eres, eres genial.

- Gracias - dijo Matt contento

- Ah, y por cierto, soy Karis - dijo la joven

- Matt - dijo Matt feliz

- Lindo nombre - dijo Karis

- EJEM! - se escuchó una voz molesta - Disculpa! - en eso llega un joven de camisa blanca, pantalón negro y cabello cyan.

- Amiti, tranquilo, apenas lo conozco - dijo Karis - Lo siento, es Amiti, mi novio.

- Ah, novio... - dijo Matt decepcionado por haber creído que Karis estaba soltera - Lo siento, no los molestaré más - dijo yéndose del salón - Fue un gusto conocerte Karis... - en eso se va

- Adiós Matt - dijo Karis...

- Adiós... para siempre... - dijo Matt triste y cerró la puerta de un portazo asustando a los presentes.

- Para siempre... - dijo Karis y en esos e dirigió de manera hostil a su novio - ¿Qué te pasa? Apenas conozco a este joven y le dices que se vaya?

- Nunca le dije eso - dijo Amiti confuso

- Ese pobre chico ha sido una amenaza social y quiere cambiar eso porque su hermano lo ODIA! - gritó Karis - y necesitará alguien que lo enderece de la manera más dulce, y así le pagas? Diciéndole que soy sólo tuya y de nadie más? No deberías ser celoso! Eso siempre te deja mal!

- Lo siento - dijo Amiti - Es que hay muchos chicos lindos en esta preparatoria, y... tu sabes...

- Si no se me da, no será así - dijo Karis besando los labios de Amiti rápidamente - Entiendes?

- De acuerdo - dijo Amiti feliz - iré pro Matt - dijo yéndose

- De acuerdo - dijo Karis

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Si no les gustó esta temática, tírenme tomates, están en su derecho


End file.
